


Shower room and fourth bases

by Eirenei



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - What exactly happened in the shower rooms after that little match against Ibarada…? Or how Yamato got hitched with Kobayakawa Sena, straight from the fourth base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower room and fourth bases

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Eyeshield 21. But this story is still mine.
> 
> Warnings: ATTENTION! This contains full-scale lemon, between two males, so if that squicks you, please, don't read it. I'm not joking. It IS lemon. Glaringly yellow, too. You were warned. (It's rated M for a reason..)
> 
> Shout out: This is one of the pet projects my brain had spawned out due to the heat… please treat it kindly /groans, embarrassed/ Anyway, happy reading!

 

* * *

One of the biggest faults of Yamato Takeru was his curiosity. He was more curious than a cat, and that was saying something. However, the years curbed that particular trait… somewhat.

Until one Kobayakawa Sena came into the picture.

Since he had seen the slight teen, on the camcorder, no less, Yamato had been intrigued by the so-called Eyeshield 21.

He wondered about his would-be rival. What would he look like? How would he react about Yamato being the real Eyeshield? Why was he so damn special, anyway?

And since he had seen him, those big, chocolate-colored eyes and thin, petite body haunted his dreams.

* * *

' _Damn it!'_ Silently, Yamato gritted his teeth. Outwardly, he was calm and cheerful, but inwardly, he was a rolling mess of hormones and desperation. He wanted to howl his frustration out – it had never been so bad. No girl or boy elicited such a response from him, and it was driving him _bonkers!_

It didn't help that this Kobayakawa Sena was just how he liked them -petite body, big, innocent eyes, and –

Yamato gulped. Mentally, he apologized to the second string players, which would, once again, had to bear the brunt of his frustration, channeled in the guise of training for the upcoming Christmas Bowl.

Until he blinked and saw the unmistakable mop of his current obsession... just around the corner.

* * *

He noted how the boy's brown eyes widened, as if he was a deer caught in the headlights and he couldn't help but to smile at how cute he was – even with that horrorstruck face of a kid with a hand in a cookie jar.

"Coming from Tokyo, you've had a long journey," Yamato was in his element now, grabbing the slender hand and briefly shaking it, smiling at its' owner charmingly. "I'm Yamato Takeru from _Teikoku Alexanders._ Nice to meet you. He was loathe to let go of this hand, but… he managed to turn toward the second string players. "Someone! " He called out. "Get something to drink for our guest from Deimon."

"A – Ah… It's not necessary…" Sena offered timidly, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. "I don't want to impose – "

Yamato had to restrain his urge to glomp him then and there. "It's no bother," He answered kindly, his amber eyes warm with amusement.

* * *

He enjoyed his talk with Sena. It was amusing, how shy the Deimon's ace runner could be; in fact, he was even shyer than Karin, and that was saying something, because she was one of the shyest people Yamato knew about. However, Yamato managed to get his prey – ahem, _guest_ – to relax, and they talked about - what else – football. Yamato mostly ignored the perky girl and monkey boy – they were Heracles' charges, and by the look of things, Heracles didn't mind much…

The things went well… until that Ibarada complained about Karin being a wide receiver, managing to irritate Yamato enough to propose a small match – all the fourth string players against him and Sena-kun!

The girl, who accompanied Sena - Suzuki or Suzuna – squealed something about that being such a romantic gesture – but Yamato had purely selfish motives at heart – not that he would tell them to anyone, even if they asked.

The match had gone just as he predicted – with him and Sena–kun being the winners of that little dispute. Yamato shook his head at the downed Ibarada. He just didn't understand why, or even _how_ did Ibarada manage to make it up to the fourth string. He was whiny, always complained about something, his Rose Whip was easily sealed off with Sena – kun's run…

Speaking of Sena, the boy was really cute in his jersey.

Yamato was reminded of a small, brown kitten with big red bow around it's' neck… and when the image morphed into one of naked Sena with kitty ears and bound red bow around his privates…

… Yamato had to gather all his willpower as not to have nosebleed right then and there.

Casually, he turned to Sena, when the bell rang, announcing the time out for the players.

"Whew. Saved by the bell," Yamato sighed, relieved.

The fourth string members were glaring at Ibarada, who was trying to be inconspicuous… without much success.

* * *

"Care to join me in the showers?" Yamato offered his ' _I'm (totally) harmless_ ' smile firmly plastered on his face. He watched Sena fidget nervously. "Er…" Sena stammered. "I – r – really..."

Sena yelped as the girl pushed him, giggling softly at his bewildered face. "Go on, Sena; you wouldn't want to stink entire, day would you?" She wrinkled her delicate nose cutely, smiling impishly at the flustered Sena.

Yamato firmly resolved to find the biggest case of chocolates and send it to her.

"Um, well, I suppose…" Sena offered timidly, smiling a small, bashful smile. "Great!" Yamato exclaimed. "Meanwhile you can show them the rest of facilities," He turned to Heracles, who nodded good – naturedly. "Yamato, there's a club meeting in an hour, okay?" He asked, grinning, before dragging the two teens on a tour.

"Yeah, thanks!" Yamato called after the blonde, amber eyes glinting deviously, before they returned to their usual cheerful appearance.

* * *

Sighing a relieved sigh, the slender brunette unstrapped the protection gear off his body. "Better?" Yamato half-teased, half-asked, putting his pads in his duffel bag. "Yeah. " Sena replied, an embarrassed smile on his face. "No matter how many times I war it… it's a relief every time I get it off," He admitted, a small, sheepish smile on his face. Yamato snorted. "I can imagine… but you get used to it in the end…" He crouched to toe off his cleats. "It's a necessary evil," He shrugged easily. Sena smiled.

* * *

Finally, they hit the showers. And for once, Yamato cursed the privacy panels…. Those were in his way of ogling and molesting Sena. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head upward, the water hitting his face and chest, relaxing him and washing off the barest traces of the accumulated sweat. Dragging his left hand through his hair, he blindly reached with his right one for the shower gel. An unholy smirk made its' appearance on his face.

"Hey, Sena-kun?" he called out. There was a yelp, some shuffling and then: "Y - Yes, Yamato-san?" a shy, timid voice asked. Yamato smirked. "Could you wash my back for me?" he called back. "Usually, Heracles helps me, but – "

He heard the embarrassed yelp crystalline clear, and his body became taut in his effort to hold off his… passions.

"W – Wha - ?" The sweet voice yelped, and he heard Sena fumbling once more. "I – I couldn't!" the chibi sputtered, his eyes adorably large, Yamato imagined.

Yamato snorted. "I don't bite, Sena – kun." He called back. ' _Not until you want me to.'_

"Come on, and I'll do yours then. Besides, we're both guys there, and it isn't as if we would be doing something wrong."

"Uh…" A pause. "You wouldn't tell anybody?" The chibi asked, all big eyes and droopy hair as he blinked cutely.

"No, I won't if you won't." Yamato promised. "So come on…" _'-… Said the spider to the fly.'_

"O – Okay. "The sweet voice called uncertainly. "So… when can I come?"

' _Anytime you want. Preferably when I am in you.'_ Yamato mercilessly bashed his consciousness, although he wholly-heartedly agreed with it. "Can you do it now?" He called back, schooling his face into a kind – natured one.

"Okay… I'm coming now… Just – don't turn around?" Yamato suppressed a snort at the innocent plea.

"Ready when you are." He called back.

* * *

A moment later, he felt a whoosh of cool air on his skin, making him shiver before he felt the quiet click of the panel being pushed back in its' place.

Yamato had his hands placed on the wall, as to suppress the urge to take the chocolate-eyed minx, his feet firm on the floor. He heard a small gasp.

"W – Wow…" Sena said quietly, apparently amazed. "Your body is just like Shin-san's!"

Well, _that_ killed just about Yamato's entire sex drive. Yamato scowled.

' _Just who is this… Shin-san? More importantly, how does Sena know that Shin's body so intimately?'_

"Ah?" He inquired mildly. "I didn't know you had a habit of taking showers with Shin….?"

Sena coughed, sputtering. "I – I'm _not!_ It's just an observation!" His voice was elevated with shock and mortification. "Besides, Shin-san is just my rival!" Yamato blinked dumbly. "Your rival?" he repeated slowly.

"Well, yeah…" Sena's voice was embarrassed. "I still don't know what he sees in me, 'cause he's so amazing, but I'm glad he chose me."

Yamato scowled. "Well, I'm glad for you," He answered kindly, his face still thunderous with the latest revelation. "Now, could you do my back?"

A small yelp of embarrassment broght smile back on his lips.

"O – Okay!" the boy piped up. "Um…" A pause of hesitation. "W – Where should I – "

"- Begin?" Finished Yamato, amused at the unconsciously cute antics of his publicly – proclaimed rival. "My upper back and shoulders."

He heard Sena gulp and then – " "R – Right, I'm on it." A second later:

"Pass the soap?" The timid voice requested.

Smiling, Yamato did so. And in this moment, he blessed and cursed the fact that they were equipped with shower gel rather than with an old – fashioned bar soap. Oh the possibilities… mentally, he had to whack his head for having so many perverted thoughts running around his brain. Really, Sena was rather helpful for his teenaged libido. _Too_ helpful, in fact.

Yamato barely repressed a shudder when those small hands were placed on his upper back; so small, warm and perfect…

Inhaling slowly, he closed his eyes. _'Don't jump him, don't jump him, don't jump him…'_ He chanted to himself silently. It wasn't overly helpful, especially when he inhaled Sena's scent – chocolate and mint. It was Taka's shower gel, and usually, Yamato would detest the combination. But on Sena it was just… Right. His mouth watered as he wondered whether Sena would taste just as good as he smelled.

Those slender palms massaged his skin timidly, and Yamato could almost feel the other boy's skin on his, and –

"Uh… I am done?" Sena offered shyly. Smiling, Yamato turned his head and liked at the flushed boy. "Thank you, Sena-kun. Now, it's my turn," he purred out. Brown eyes wide, Sena furiously shook his head. "N – No! I mean, it's really not necessary…" He stammered out, hurriedly pressing against the shower door. "I – I'd better go – " The sentence was cut off, as Yamato tugged him back, a devious smirk on his lips. "After I repay the favor, " He told his prey kindly. He saw Sena gulp and nod after a moment.

Yamato hummed, pleased. "Turn around. " He ordered the smaller boy, while he squeezed some shower gel on his hands. He decided against making lather, and just touched the inviting skin, making Sena yelp at the minute coldness of the shower gel. Yamato chuckled at the cute sound as he began to smooth the slimy substance over the warm, wet and soft skin.

It was amusing, how small the kid was in comparison with him, Sena barely reached Yamato s shoulder in height, and for someone who played American football, he was much too skinny, almost to the point of being scrawny.

Yamato couldn't believe that not only Sena played football, but he had even got one over the strongest players of Japan.

Well, now… he had his prey where he had wanted it to be, and it was only a matter of time…

Nonchalantly, his hands slid on the youth's hips, gently kneading the skin here, reveling in the small gasp his action produce.

"Y - Yamato? What are you doing?" The sweet voice questioned him hesitantly. Yamato sighed.

It was now or never.

Hitting the shower knob, a warm water cascaded over them, making Sena yelp at the unexpected sensation. The water washed off the soap suds, making them wet again… well, wetter than they were previously.

"Isn't' that obvious, Sena-kun?" Yamato muttered into the youth's ear. "I'm _seducing_ you." And without further ado, his right hand moved to catch its' prey –

Sena yelped as the large, warm, coarse hand curled around his member, stroking and teasing him masterfully and oh so good –

" _Uh - !"_

"Shh, Sena-kun," Yamato shushed him, pressing him against his chest, as his hand played with the cute little erection.

He smiled as he listened to Sena's stuttering protests and breathy mewls. "You are very cute, you know that?" he murmured into the smaller boy's ear, while playfully biting Sena's neck.

The slicked skin between them had just enough friction to drive Yamato wild.

Feebly, Sena tried to stave off Yamato's attentions, but the amber-eyed teen wasn't dissuaded so quickly.

Besides, there was only so much pleasure he could take –

He threw his head back and moaned as Yamato played with his sacs, making his legs tremble and somehow, they just didn't want to hold him up.

"Ya – ma – to…" Yamato smirked at the breathy whine of his partner. Cruelly, he staved off the boy's orgasm, while his other hand still played with the purplish head of Sena' s member, torturing him with teasing the slit mercilessly.

He was careful – so painfully careful – as not to let his lower half touch the small body beneath his; not to thrust between those twin globes and into the tightest heavenly place –

Grunting slightly, he shivered as Sena strained against his chest, begging him to –

"Call me Takeru, Sena – kun," His voice was lower, scratchy-sounding one, it was as if he was almost purring, as his fingers trailed up from the straining, almost overly sensitive member, up to the soft skin of the belly, where he circled the belly button teasingly, before shallowly dipping in –

He was straining, too. Sena's cries and mewls would doom even the holiest saint to sin, he was sure of that. His only regret was, he panted hazily, that he couldn't see those eyes clouding with passion.

_Perhaps next time…?_

He nibbled at the ear and then, soothingly licked the abused skin there, before nuzzling into the wet mass of hair, as he pinched a nipple –

Sena arched against him, almost trembling in Yamato's vice-like grip.

" _NN…!"_ The Deimon's running back groaned.

"Takeru…" Yamato panted, equally, if not more frustrated.

"Wha - ?" Sena asked dumbly, panting heavily with exertion.

"Call me Takeru," Yamato growled out, at the verge of climax himself.

He felt the boy tremble with passion, and he smiled. Not so long now –

Before his eyes bugged out and he yelped.

Somehow, the clever little brat found his member and –

Oh, _fuck._

Fuck fuck, _fuck._

That was not supposed to happen.

'That's what I get for being considerate…' Yamato thought wryly, before all thoughts were washed out of his head.

He should have pressed his… package against the brat's ass, consequences be damned.

Those curious fingers ghosted up and about, and Yamato actually whimpered. "E – eh?" Sena asked.

An uncomfortable moment later, he yelped and removed his hand from Yamato's member, blushing heavily.

"Um… S – Sorry, Yamato-san?" He stuttered out.

This was the last straw.

"You _should_ be, "Yamato growled into Sena's ear, before nipping it a tad bit harder, making Sena yip with pain. He pressed all of himself against the slender body –

"And how many times do I have to tell you – call me _Takeru!"_

Ah, the blessed friction…

"Take – _Ngh!"_ Sena gasped out.

"Better… Try… _Again!"_ Yamato hissed in his ear, amber eyes almost golden with tension.

" _TAKERU!"_

And the torrent of passion was cut, flinging them into oblivion.

Panting, Yamato looked at his… partner.

It was… _Wow._ Just… wow.

He was almost sad that the water rinsed off the traces of their wicked deed, but…

"Sena?" He asked silently. The boy in his arms was limp, still heaving with exertion, slim legs trembling with the effort of holding him up. Yamato gulped.

_Had he gone too far?_

Shakily, he turned off the shower. The sex… business was really draining. He gulped again.

Gently, he turned the boy to himself, embracing him, as he listened to the heartbeat.

He shivered – there was still that water-induced friction and Sena felt so good I against his skin.

Slowly, the thin arms embraced him, and Yamato's breath hitched.

"Takeru…?" A quiet voice inquired. Blinking, Yamato looked into those chocolate – colored orbs. "What will – happen to us now?"

Yamato sighed. "I – I'd like to see where it leads us," He admitted, stumbling over the words, feeling foolish. "Uh… I want to." He tried again, blushing. "What do you think about a date? With me, I mean?"

He heard and felt Sena's sharp inhale against him.

"B – But we are both guys!" Sena protested quickly.

"A – And we still have Christmas Bowl – "

Yamato groaned, knocking his forehead against Sena's one lightly. "I don't care," he declared firmly. "I still want to date you. After Christmas Bowl, then?"

Sena blinked, visibly taken aback at the offer. Chocolate brown looked into pleading amber. The Deimon running back smiled a small, shy smile.

"After Christmas Bowl," he agreed.

Yamato smiled. Suddenly, he couldn't wait for the Christmas Bowl to come. He embraced his soon-to-be boyfriend, already plotting where they could have sex next.

 

**_/The End/Owari/_ **

 


End file.
